Seguindo em Frente
by Haunted Heart
Summary: Tomoyo decide mudar e parar de disfarçar seus sentimentos.Mas que efeitos essa mudança causará em Sakura?R&R.


Nota: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.

Seguindo em Frente

Era praticamente incabível, pra ser mais exata chegava a parecer impossível que alguém não pudesse perceber um sentimento tão profundo. Tomoyo Daidouji, sempre fora muito clara a respeito de seus sentimentos em relação a Sakura-chan...sua Sakura-chan.

Mas, naquele dia, voltando para casa após um exaustivo dia na escola, não conseguia entender como sua doce Sakura-chan poderia ser tão distraída. Claro que também já estava acostumada com esse seu jeito, mas naquele dia, parecia completamente avessa a toda aquela falsa redoma que havia criado para esconder seu sentimento, e deixar seu amor viver feliz e em paz, livre de preconceitos, com...Shaoran.

Ah...mas só de pensar nisso, seu coração corroía-se em dor e raiva.

Raiva essa por ser uma covarde. Estava cansada de sua própria passividade, e decidiu naquele mesmo dia, tão angustiante mas que seria o que afinal mudaria seu destino, que não mais se esconderia por trás de máscaras de felicidade e que mostraria á sua querida Sakura-chan, que seus sentimentos não eram menos puros que o de Shaoran, talvez, fossem até mais profundos. Decidiu não escoder-se mais. Que fosse o que o destino decidisse então.

Quando entrou em casa com passos largos e olhar firme, sua mãe deduziu do que se tratara, e abriu assim um sorriso, que Tomoyo soube retribuir e reconheçer como um estímulo. Correu e abraçou-a, agradecendo em pensamento por ter uma mãe tão compreensiva.

As mudanças 

Durante a semana que passou depois daquele dia, Tomoyo realmente cumpriu a promessa que fez com si mesma de deixar que as coisas acontecessem sem que ela, como antigamente, interferisse.

Sakura demorou um pouco para perceber a brusca mudança de comportamento de Tomoyo. Shaoran no dia seguinte, já havia percebido que dessa vez ela iria lutar como, ou até mais que ele.

Tomoyo já não fingia mais estar feliz quando Sakura falava de Shaoran, e nem prendia-se apenas a palavras doçes.

Aquuilo estava fazendo um bem enorme a ela, que já não mais sequer tentava disfarçar um olhar para Sakura.

Mas Sakura...ela sim, não parecia nada bem!

Com o decorrer da semana foi ficando triste e desolada, e chegou até a faltar num dia de aula.

Tomoyo, agora tão preocupada em demonstrar quem era, não percebeu que sua amada estava mal. Ela já não tinha o mesmo brilho de olhar, e perdia-se ao olhar para alguém, como se estivesse procurando sua própria alma em cada pessoa que falava.

Até que um dia, já farta da própria situação, chamou Tomoyo para que pudessem conversar em sua casa.

Tomoyo, chegou atrasada, o que não era de costume da "antiga Tomoyo", era como Sakura denominava sua amiga antes de...virar o que tinha virado.

Tomoyo, ultimamente você tem agido de um estranho modo. Não me dá mais atenção e parece mais preocupada em demonstrar sua antipatia por Shaoran do que...

Do quê?disse Tomoyo sem imaginar o que Sakura diria.

Do que seu amor por mim.

Tomoyo quase engasgou-se com o turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe caíram sobre a cabeça.

Pensa que sou tão distraída assim, a ponto de não perceber mesmo quando você deixou de ser você?

Não Sakura não é isto, é...

È que você pensa que sou uma menina idiota e distraida que não tem o poder nem de controlar seus próprios sentimentos, não é isso?

Não Sakuradisse Tomoyo quase aos prantoseu te amo e não acho nada disso. Só estava cansada de me magoar cada vez mais dia após dia vendo você com Shaoran. Só não quis mais mentir!

Mas quando decidiu "mudar", foi egoísta, e não pensou que eu também poderia sentir falta de minha antiga amiga.

Mas não foi issogritou descontrolada e aos prantosserá que você é tão distraída também a ponto de não perceber que há anos sofro por esse senteimento que me consome cada vez mais a cada dia? Será que nessa história, a egoísta não foi você?

Pareceu que as últimas palavras de Tomoyo, proferiram como afiados punhais para Sakura.

-To...Tomoyo, não sabia que esse seu sentimento tinha tanto tempo.

-Sim Sakura-chan. Desde o primeiro dia que te conheci. E na houve nenhum, sequer um deles, em que não tentei, sem sucesso, arrancar esse sentimento de mim. Não houve sequer um dia em que não tive vontade em me dar um fim, por sentir tal coisa por você. E por mais que te ame com toda minha alma, minha querida Sakura, também houveram os dias que senti raiva...raiva por ser fraca, covarde, incapaz de poder te fazer feliz. Raiva, por ser a amiga perfeita com quem você ficava tardes e tardes falando de meu antagonista.

E raiva de você, por ser tão distraída e não perceber um sentimento tão puro.

Sakura ouviu tudo isso de cabeça baixa. Tomoyo tombou em frente á ela, como se estivesse exauta e aliviada por ter falado tudo o que sentiu durante todos aqueles anos.

Tomoyo levantou-se, e quando já ia abrir a porta, Sakura disse:

-Espere! Ou pensa que só você sofreu?

Ao ouvir isso, o coração de Tomoyo disparou e ela virou-se e sentou de frente á Sakura.

Sakura, antes mesmo de tentar falar, já chorava e disse:

-Tomoyo-chan, realmente não faço idéia e sei que nem se quisesse chegaria perto da dor que sentiu, mas...nesses últimos dias, também sofri.Quando me dei conta de seu sentimento, fiquei surpresa.

Pensei como deve ter sido difícil para você lidar com isso. Mas então, quanto mais eu pensava em você, mais vontade tinha de ficar perto de você. Até que percebi que também sentia o mesmo.

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam, e seu coração quase explodiu de tanta emoção. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Pensou que somente em seus sonhos poderia esperar ouvir tal coisa de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan...você sente o mesmo?

-Sim querida Tomoyo, e gostaria de pedir desculpas por todos esses anos em que te magoei.

Tomoyo pensou que fosse desmaiar, e até poderia, afinal aquele era o momento que estava esperando há 7 anos.

Abraçou Sakura e por um instante quis que aquele momento nunca terminasse.

Sakura segurou-lhe as mãos, olhou-a fundo nos olhos e fez um sinal com a cabeça que Tomoyo só havia visto em seus sonhos. Era um sinal de consentimento. Tomoyo repetiu o sinal, e Sakura deu-lhe um beijo.

Continuaram conversando até tarde, sobre sentimentos e planos de vida, que mais tarde por força de destino seriam interrompidos.

Os anos seguintes

Depois de terminarem o colegial, Sakura e Tomoyo foram viver os planos que haviam feito naquele dia. Mudaram-se para Kobe, e moravam numa simpática casa a poucos quarteirões da faculdade.

Naquele dia, Tomoyo acordou como no dia em que decidiu mudar, e não achou aquilo bom. Sakura já havia levantado e tinha ido ás compras.

Tomoyo levantou-se para fazer o café,e arrumar a mesa a espera de Sakura para que pudessem sair juntas para a faculdade.

Estava com 22 anos, e parada pensando no quanto haviam percorrido para chegar até ali.

No quanto sofrimento pela trágica morte de sua mãe durante um assalto. Não havia sequer um dia em que Tomoyo não pensasse nela.

Pensava também no preconceito de todos ao saberem que estava namorando Sakura. Por isso haviam mudado-se para Kobe, que era uma cidade muito mais evoluída, e menos severa em relaçõa a tudo isso. Não que não houvesse preconceito também, mas ele demonstrava-se bem mais ameno. Apenas de alguns colegas que vinham do campo.

Ah...Sakura-chan, como havia amadurecido. Estava mais centrada e bem menos distraída. A profissão que havia escolhido para si, também exigia um pouco mais de atenção, cursava Medicina.

Tomoyo também havia mudado bastante, não só na aparência, como psicológicamente. Estava com os cabelos curtos, e havia encorpado um pouco. Havia mudado bastante seu jeito de lidar com as pessoas, e talvez por isso, havia escolhido cursar Turismo.

Olhou no relógio, Sakura já deveria ter chegado. "O mercado deve estar cheio"pensou.

Depois de ter feito o café, ao ver que Sakura demorava, foi tomar banho.

Até que o telefone tocou estranhamente aquela hora da manhã.

Tomoyo olhou, e não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu mesmo assim:

-Alô?

-Senhora Tomoyo Daidouji?

-Simrespondeu Tomoyo para a voz grave de um homen do outro lado da linha

-Conheçe Sakura?

-Sim, o que aconteceu á Sakura?desesperada.

-Ela infelizmente sofreu um acidente, e se encontra aqui no hospital de Kobe. Acho que gostaria de dizer suas últimas palavras á senhora.

-Como assim, últimas palavrasdisse Tomoyo enxugando sua lágrimas

-Quando ela estava atravessando a rua do mercado,o sinal estava fechado, mais um motorista desnorteado ultrapassou o sinal e atingiu Sakura que foi lançada por aproximadamente 8 metros, e sofreu graves fraturas. Chegou ao hospital já desarcodada e... pediu que ligássemos para a pessoa que mais ama na vida.

-Estou indo imediatamente.gritou Tomoyo que colocou a primeira roupa que viu, e saiu correndo para pegar um táxi.

A despedida e o recomeço 

Assim que chegou no quarto de Sakura, Tomoyo entrou em choque ao vê-la tão machucada.

-Meu amor,pode deixar que te tirarei daí.

-Não Tomoyo. Você e eu sabemos muito bem que quando eu sair daqui, vou para um lugar que não é nossa casa.

Tomoyo a olhou fundo nos olhos, e viu naquele instante que precisava dizer tudo que queria, porque não teria outra chance para isso.

-Oh...eu sinto tanto por as coisas terem de ser desse jeitoe não conteve-se, e chorou.

Sakura mantinha um rosto impassível e sereno. Parecia que já havia aceitado seu destino.

-Por que colocou uma roupa minha?perguntou

Tomoyo olhou-se e percebeu que realmente havia colocado uma roupa de Sakura.

Não respondeu, apena colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Sakura e os beijou. Estavam frios e pálidos, mas não deixavam transparecer o medo que Sakura sentia.

Quando levantou-se Tomoyo fitou o rosto tranquilo de Sakura e fechou seus olhos. Não conseguia chorar, pois sabia que o que havia acontecido já lhes estava destinado, e quem era ela ou Sakura para revoltar-se contra ele.

Em pensamento, disse uma adeus. E tinha uma enorme certeza de que aquilo seria temporário.

Depois de terminado o enterro, Tomoyo despediu-se do pai e do irmão de Sakura, que estava irreconhecível, desfigurado por não entender o porque.

Disse a Tomoyo que seu discurso havia sido lindo e peguntou de onde tirou as forças para escrevê-lo. Tomoyo respondeu:

-Do amor sincero que sentia por sua irmã.disse isso com lágrimas nos olhos, mas que não eram lágrimas de tristeza.

Voltou para casa, e começou a arrumá-la de modo que nunca pudesse esquecer Sakura, assim como fez com sua mãe. Espalhou fotos pela casa inteira, de modo que tanto quando acordava ou dormia, pudesse fitar pela última ou primeira vez do dia o rosto das duas pessoas que mais amou na vida. Fazia, porque sabia que se tivesse o mesmo destino delas de morrer tragicamente, teria ao menos visto com carinho e calma o rosto das duas.

Continuou na faculdade, e ao contrário do que miutos pensavam, levava uma vida normal. Nunca igual a de antes, mas não era infeliz.

Quando certa vez um colega de turma lhe perguntou como conseguia ser tão forte, ela lhe respondeu o seguinte:

-A dor que sentia quando Sakura não correspondia ao meu amor, me preparou para as mais diversas situações. E hoje, quando penso que fui correspondida nesse amor, isso já me basta para que eu me levante todos os dias, e viva do jeito que sei que ela viveria se quem tivesse partido fosse eu.

FIM

Gostaram? Pf deixem um comentário. Até um "é, tá boa" serve.


End file.
